


Sing for you

by lightforl



Category: Death Note
Genre: :'), I want a relationship like theirs, It's so cheesy and fluffy but, Kinda?, LAWLIGHT AT PROM, M/M, Modern AU, Online Relationship, also, and Too many tags, i teared up a little, it doesn't get better than that sweaty, prom!au, whatever just enjoy pls!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightforl/pseuds/lightforl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light have been in a long distance relationship for about 5 months. Light's prom night is coming up and L has a plan to make it truly special for both of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> yOOOO  
> Me again  
> So  
> Small disclaimer: I included song lyrics in this and some of the word combinations sound a bit weird because the song is originally in Korean, not English.  
> So excuse that but if you'd like to still get in the mood for this and wish to listen to it, the name of this song is, 'Sing for you' by EXO :)

_**Prologue:** _

"Where does this lead to now...?" Light asked quietly before staring at the screen before him.

He kept an innocent look spread across his features despite him feeling completely down. He would've never imagined that he'd be feeling such a pang of sadness and hurt by being rejected by someone. It was something that everyone went through at some point in their lives and this had happened to Light in the past, so he couldn't even begin to fathom why it hurt so much with L Lawliet, his international friend and long distance heartbreaker.

It sounded ridiculous for him to get so upset over something this trivial but he simply couldn't help the way he reacted towards L not reciprocating the same emotions. It seemed unfair to fall so deeply in love with someone only to have your heart broken. But it was how the world worked and he chose not to overthink too much because again, this was an ordinary thing. This wasn't some sort of massive problem.

"I will let you decide this, Light. If you feel uncomfortable speaking to me after this you are free to cut down all sense of contact we have. However, if you choose to continue speaking, I'd be glad to do the same."  
*******  
Present day:  
'Stopping the time, I go back to you'

"I'll call you back as soon as I finish....yes, I will, L....alright, love you, bye," the brunet mumbled into his cellphone before hanging up and slipping it back into his pocket before stepping out of his car.

It had been exactly 12 months since Light had his heart broken by L. He remembered feeling such an overwhelming frustration to know he wasn't able to openly express how much he loved him. But if only he knew that in a matter of 5 months he'd be his, he wouldn't have bothered to sulk so much through his days. The relationship still was long distance and it was frustrating to not feel any physical contact from L, however Light preferred it this way.

Because in real life, some people will date for...something that's not really you. they'll hook up with you for sex and they'll use you for your wealth or materialistic objects sometimes. But having an international relationship proved it was love. Because even though they couldn't get any physical pleasure from each other, they still tried to show their love in ways that proved it was pure and real. After all, Light too had figured out that sometimes words really were better than actions.

Currently, Light was out buying a suit for his senior prom. He had been asked by countless girls but rejected all of them because he already had his one and only.

But even so, stepped into the store and was ready to look around, keeping L in mind and what he could wear that would make L's eyes widen and his stomach fill with butterflies. It was a shame he couldn't have L with him because he lived all the way in England...but he promised he'd send pictures so looking good was still worth a try.

He tried on countless suits and ended up choosing a navy blue, almost black  
blazer with matching pants. His undershirt was a white button up and he chose a black tie along with black shoes. He stared into the mirror and couldn't help but smile when he saw himself. If only he could actually do something for L...something that'd allow him to personally see him like this.. He knew L would love it and couldn't help but blush at the thought of what L would do or say if he were here with him. But unfortunately he wasn't and he'd have to settle for the small things he got through their relationship like this.

With a small sigh, he changed back into his everyday clothing and walked out, ready to pay.

****

"I really wish I had you here.." Light whispered sadly as he got ready to leave the house.

"Someday, Light. I promise you I'll try my very best to go out to Japan and visit you in the winter...but be patient, you know how everything has its time." L reassured  
calmly.

"And speaking of time, it is quite late here and I am expected to help my grandfather with a few issues we've been having lately...so I'll speak to you tomorrow. Have fun, ok? Don't forget to send me pictures," he reminded before hanging up just a minute after.

And with that, Light took a last glance at himself before slowly walking out of his room and out to his car. Unlike the other couples who were taking limos and were being driven in other expensive vehicles, Light merely took his small car, which wasn't exactly in the best continuing and decided to drive for himself.

By the time he got inside, everyone was clustered by the punch table or were sitting down and eating before going over to dance. Light of course attempted to get a drink for himself and proceeded to go to the back of the room, watching as everyone enjoyed their time with their couples. He was just about to leave and go hunt down the few people he spoke to that didn't have dates before he felt someone tap on his shoulder and...

"May I have this dance?" Light turned around within a second and he stared at the man before him in shock and excitement...there in front of him, stood the one and only, L. He was dressed in a simple black suit with a white undershirt and black tie with black shoes as well. His hair was doing its own thing as usual, however Light wasn't complaining because in his eyes, he still looked stunning.

"O-oh my god...L..?" He asked almost shakily before moving forward to pull him in a tight embrace without a second thought.

"What are you doing here!? How did you get in-"

"I am here because today is your prom night and I wanted to spend time with you. I figured we've known each other long enough for us to meet...and I have my way with people," he explained childishly before pulling back and and eyeing Light from head to toe, a growing smile tugging at his lips.

"You look quite handsome, Light...I still would like a picture by the way..." He mumbled quietly as if he were deep in thought and brought his thumb to his bottom lip before gently nibbling on it.

This elicited a small giggle like sound from the brunet as he was checking L out himself.

"You look stunning...well..you look amazing to me no matter what you're wearing but this just..."

Light's mesmerizing stare brought a smile to L's lips too and eventually he guided Light over to some seats where they ended up talking for about half an hour before going out to dance.

They received odd looks and Light couldn't really understand if they were being stared at because he was with a male or because this said male didn't go to the school and was clearly in his twenties.  
But despite the looks they still cuddled up to each other and made sure to show they came as a couple. And even more when the slow dancing came into play.

Everyone saw Light take the rose from the vase at a table and hold it out to L before asking, 'may I have this dance?' Which L responded bashfully to before taking the rose and following Light up to the dance floor.

_**'I will hold my guitar and the confession I could not make or the stories I persistently swallowed'** _

"I'm really happy you're here L," Light whispered once more as they stepped up closer to each other. L's arms were gently wrapped around Light's neck and Light's were holding L by the waist with such delicacy and care.

"I am too, Light...I'm really happy to have you here holding me this way and..showing all of your peers that you're...into someone like me"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're above all, why would I be afraid to show my feelings for you?"

"Maybe it's just because-"

"Because I'm gay...? Me showing everyone my feelings for you is simply further proof of how much you mean to me."

_**'I love you so much but I don't say it out loud. It's awkward my pride won't allow it. But today I'll be brave and say it. Just casually listen I'll sing for you'** _

"You see? You can express everything so easily...you allow me to see just how much you love me with a single smile..and yet, I can't...but I do love you endlessly, Light. You're endlessly beautiful and you're love too seems endless. I can only hope that that's what we will end up being...endless."

By this point, Light felt his eyes brimming with years. It was the single most significant thing anyone had ever told him. All of his relationships always failed because it was often one sided but..this was /real/. And just as before, he couldn't help the surge of emotions he was overwhelmed with.

"You coming out here is proving me your love..you obviously took the time to find out all of this information..y-you stopped work, you did everything for me..words can't express how..I'm feeling right now."

"Then show it to me...you're very good at that," L purred before caressing his cheek with his thumb.

**_'I'll confess but listen, just listen...I'll sing for you'_ **

"I don't think I can by this point..I don't think it's something common...and the people that would relate would have had to experience true love.."

"That's great...I'll understand you perfectly.."

_**'I'm so thankful everyday. That you are here. My present given from God'** _

"Oh, L...I-I hope this isn't the only way for me to show it," Light chuckled softly as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"You're my blessing. And I don't think I've ever thanked a computer as much as I am right now," he continued to chuckle softly before looking deep into his eyes.

"You really are a wonder."

_**'After today is gone I may be awkward once again. But today I want to say it for sure. So just listen'** _

"You are too, Light...you're the best thing I've ever had..my one and only.."

_**'I'll confess even if it's a little awkward..I'll sing for you. Just listen, I'll sing for you..'** _

"I-I'm happy to be this important in your life..you know..since you rejected me the first time," Light teased softly before leaning forward to rest his head against L's chest.

"Oh quiet down with that...I fixed my mistake didn't I?"

"Huh..I suppose you did," the brunet spoke before shooting L a playful smile.

By this point the song was coming to an end..and just as the last line was sang, Light pulled back and eyed L lovingly before slowly leaning forward and gently molding his lips into L's.

It was a moment of pure bliss and shock..but L responded positively and they both dwelled in the taste of each other, how soft their lips were and how right it all felt.  
All while the last line of the song was beautifully sang.

  
_**'I'll sing for you'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/feedback!


End file.
